


Born from a Desire to Protect

by somehowcoffee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Underfell, Written on mobile please excuse me, everyone dies, reader is fucking pissed, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowcoffee/pseuds/somehowcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comes absolute, unbridled fury.</p><p>It sears through your bones and ignites your soul, turning it a nice ruby red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born from a Desire to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many reader inserts where the skelebros in particular are abusive towards the reader.  
> If a child could easily take them out, who's to say an adult would have any more of a problem?

You’ve never been more upset in your life.

How _dare_ she think she can just snatch Frisk and steal them away from you?

Frisk squirms in her grip and that’s when you lose it.

Because this has happened before.

Because you've let people hurt Frisk before, because you were too scared.

Never again.

 _You_  are the strongest person here.

 _You_  will not be begging anyone for forgiveness.

 _You_  will kill them all, and if they want to be spared then they better fucking get on their knees and be ready, because the moment one of them as much as looks at Frisk funny, you’re going to grab that monster and tear out their throat.

Toriel doesn’t stand a chance. Thinks she can out-speed you just because she knows the puzzles and you don’t. Just because you're limping.

Just because you were unconscious for a few seconds too long, long enough for her to grab Frisk and make a mad dash away from you.

She’s funny. She’s not going anywhere. What a silly old lady.

You bend down, grasp one of the loose rocks that make up the crumbling ruins, and it’s flying through the air in an arc several seconds later.

"DO NOT TOUCH THEM,” you shout, adrenaline kicking in. You usher Frisk away from her and try not to spare her another glance as the two of you run-limp away. You’d harm her further, but decide that you’ll save your killing until later.

Said until later arrives in the form of her blocking your way.

It gives you awful, awful flashbacks. There's a burning heat in your chest and she's dust before either you or Frisk know it. Frisk cries, you comfort them. They know you had to do it, but it doesn't ease the suffering.

Then there's Sans, who thinks he can scare Frisk and you, who thinks he’s so funny. It’s so funny, isn’t it?! Death is really funny! It's funny when you lead someone to your brother who takes them away, it's funny when you deceive someone and then laugh as they look at you in betrayal.

So funny! Hilarious! Roaring with laughter!

You mimic his laugh sarcastically as your fist nearly connects with his skull. He disappears, just in time. With a low, angry murmur, you tell the air that if he comes back and tries to do anything with you, even if it's to apologize, you will place each of your hands in one of his eye sockets, and pull.

He seems to get the message.

Papyrus does not.

He's very good at fighting, but you're very patient. The light blue heart you have says so. Frisk tells you that maybe you should befriend the monsters.

You say, "just this once", because Frisk's such a sweetheart.

The two of you wake up back at a save point, and Frisk cries and holds on to you and explains what happened after you died.

And now? There's no such thing as a mercy option.

How dare they, how dare they, is all that repeats in your mind now. Previously you thought you could not be more upset, but it seems that now is the time. Now is the place.

Papyrus asks to be friends moments before you kill him.

Frisk flinches, so you strike out.

"You're just gonna kill me when I'm not paying attention, aren't you?!" You yell, accusingly. Sometimes, you cry while you're mad. This is one of those times.

"I would've loved to be friends, if you and your fucking brother didn't try to kill me! If the underground didn't try to kill me, then maybe I'd leave it alone. But after what you've all done? I'm here to wipe it out," you continue.

Your hands are covered in dust and chilled to the bone. Funny.

It feels so good to kill. So relieving. One less thing that can hurt you or Frisk.

_Like dealing with bullies who think it's fun to push around someone smaller than them. Oho, but how they run when they get a look at you. This time, they don't get the luxury of escaping._

You stop giving names to those that fall before you.

The one in armor? You use pent up anger from when your 'friends' had abandoned you on that one night you needed them.

Frisk cries when they see her, so you see red.

_"Don't touch me again." You remember._

The robot? You use up anger from when no one listened to you, and then they all blamed you anyway.

Frisk whimpers at the sight of him, so you roar with iron-hot rage.

_"You did this!" You recall._

Oh look who it is. It's that skeleton from earlier. He's sweating.

He should be.

He tells you to stop. Asks why you're doing this.

As if the answer isn't fucking obvious.

You don't respond. You've been saving up from the moment in time when you realized Frisk was dragged to the capital and killed by the king. The absolute blind fury you'd felt.

_"They did **what**?!" _ _You had screamed, but then you had stopped, because Frisk cried when people screamed at them._

_"Oh, no, baby, I'm not screaming at you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. They'll pay for what they did. You just tell me who did it."_

He dodges well, but eventually falls. You catch him with your knife. You place both your hands in his eye sockets and pull in two different directions.

"I hate all of you. All of you," you hiss out. His eyes widen and he stops smiling. He turns into dust in your hands.

Smiling, he was smiling all the time. Cheeky fucker.

You go back to where Frisk is hiding, by one of the pillars. You have a mangled arm, but what is it anymore? Does it even matter?

They hug you, and the two of you approach the king.

Is it even a fight anymore? He goes down in one hit.

You grab his soul. Frisk still has Toriel's soul.

Two monster souls, isn't that right? And Boss Monsters have souls that linger.

Flowey would stop you, but he's terrified for his life. The scariest part?

It doesn't even seem like Chara was possessing either of you.

You both cross into the barrier, leave, and go on with your normal life. Your adrenaline fades, and you smile.

No one is going to hurt you or Frisk ever again.

The knife clutched in your fist and the dust on your palms say so.

Maybe you did come out of this with something positive.

When others raise their hands, you flash back to the Underground, and raise your own. Frisk no longer cowers behind you, instead, they stand with their fists balled.

Never again.

_(You are filled with T E R M I N A T I O N.)_


End file.
